


Keep Holding On

by Lilac_narry



Series: I’m Yours, and You are Mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And his feelings, F/M, M/M, Some cute narry fluff, but also Harry has trouble accepting himself, minor hendall, niall is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: The lead up to  ‘Selfish Devotion’//“Did you ever think maybe we’re soulmates?” Niall whispers, hoping desperately that Harry doesn’t hear him.





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, this is a short prequel of sorts to ‘Selfish Devotion’ So you can read this one first or after but make sure to check out both! Xx

“Niall.” Harry whispers, hoping Niall’s still awake to listen to his three am thoughts.

He hears a grumble from beside him, and then Niall turns to face him, soft smile and tired eyes. “What’s up, Styles?”

Harry often felt a heavy weight in his chest when Niall looked at him, butterflies swirling in his stomach, pulling at a thread in his brain; one day he’d wonder.   
“Do you believe in fate, like soulmates and all that?”

Niall sighs, scooching closer to Harry in the bed. “I’ve never really thought about it, but I think everything happens for a reason. Why?”

Harry sighs, truthfully he doesn’t know why he can’t sleep, he just feels so giddy, lying next to Niall.  
“No reason, My brain just wont stop for a second so I can sleep.” Harry groans, burying his face in the crook of Niall’s neck.

“Did you ever think maybe we’re soulmates?” Niall whispers, hoping desperately that Harry doesn’t hear him.

“Like how?” Harry looks up in wonderment.

“Like how other people are soulmates; Like we’re supposed to be together forever as friends or more, it doesn’t really matter. As long as it’s you and I.” Niall’s voice is shaking, scared Harry won’t understand what he’s saying.

Instead of a proper response Harry kisses the corner of his mouth and nods, before saying “Go back to sleep, Niall.”

  
X

They kiss for the first time shortly after the bands last performance.

They’re staying together in LA for a few weeks before heading off on separate adventures.

They’ve both had a few drinks and they’re watching a film they’ve both seem a thousand times over.

Niall takes his eyes off the screen to look up at Harry, finds him staring at him already, an intensity in his eyes that has Niall gulping.

“Hi.” Niall whispers, completely turning out the film at this point, his face is dangerously close to Harry’s face.

Harry’s guards are down and Niall smiled at this. Usually he has trouble letting himself go, but he’s in the moment and Niall can’t help but reach out and wrap his arms around the back of Harry’s head, pulling his face right up close to his own.

“Just do it.” Harry whispers, trying not to let his voice break “Kiss me.”

Niall’s eyes search Harry’s for another second more before his lips connect softly to Harry’s. He feels everything he’s wanted to feel up up until this moment as Harry moves his lips over Niall’s, returning the same amount of love and passion Niall felt himself giving.

When they pull apart, there are tears running down Harry’s face and he purses his lips before he breaks the silence sadly, “I’m just not ready, Niall.”

X

When Harry tells Niall he has a girlfriend it’s definitely not something he wants to hear.

“I’m happy for you, Harry.” Niall says outwardly, but his eyes told Harry exactly what he was feeling; Harry’s eyes avert guiltily, he knows he can’t pretend forever, but sometimes it’s just easier.

“You deserve to be happy, Niall.” Harry smiles sadly, wishing that it were him who could make Niall happy. Wishing he had the strength to tell the world exactly who he was and who his heart belonged to.

Instead he pulls out his phone and shows Niall a picture of his girlfriend, Kendall, like he would do with any of his other friends, with the exception in the far back of his mind that Niall’s not just another one of his friends.

“She seems nice.” Niall nods, his jaw tensed, “You deserve to be happy too, Harry.”

X

Niall’s not exactly shocked when he sees it’s Kendall who’s shown up at his flat. She’s pissed out of her mind and Niall’s heart breaks a little at the sight because he can see that she’s sad.

“Niall! Open up!” She yells, her words slurred.

Niall takes a deep breath before opening the door, and stepping aside.

“He tried to hide it from me.” She laughs bitterly, leaning on the wall beside Niall’s front entrance “You know he had that necklace custom made for you? It cost him a fortune. He didn’t tell me, wasn’t planning on it. I found it.” She hiccups.

Niall doesn’t know what to say, he wants to call someone to help her. He doesn’t know if he’s the right person for the job.

“He puts you first all the fucking time, but with me it’s always what he wants. I don’t know how you don’t see it! He’s in love with you, it’s just a matter of time before this all blows up in our faces. I just hate you! It’s not your fault but I hate you anyways!” Her words are slurred and not at all mature but Niall knows there’s got to be some truth to them.

“Can I get you something, Kendall?”

“No.” She says, wiping the tears that are falling from her face. “I should go home, my friend is in the car.”

Niall nods, watching to make sure she gets back to the car, one that she wouldn’t be driving.

When she leaves, he leans against the inside of his door and sighs, wondering if Harry realizes that he’s almost out of time, because even in her inebriated state, she was right, this was going to blow up in all of their faces.


End file.
